frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Egreian Diarchy
The Egreian Diarchy is a race of technologically advanced, blue-skinned humanoids originating from the Greian System. They are notable for being led by two leaders, the Gladiur and the Ulnator, translated as the Sword and the Arm, as stated in the edicts of the Diarchy: "And the leaders shall be Gladiur and Ulnator, as the Gladi cannot kill without being held in a strong Ulnat." =History= Origins The Egreian Historians universally believe that the Egreian's are evolved from small, amphibious creatures that once swam in the oceans of Formaska, after which they slowly evolved into being completely land based and eventually evolved into the species the Egreian's are today. Edict of the Diarchy The Edict was first suggested by one of the first heads of Egreian Government, as the way they were managing the planet at the time was causing too many problems, as they had to pass orders through hundreds of people to get them through, which made orders slower and decisions harder. So eventually an Edict was made that the Egreians would be led by two leaders, the Ulnat and the Gladiur, translated as Arm and Sword. These two men had total control over the planet, except for a small group of advisors who helped them make decisions. Under this rule the Egreians flourished, decisions were made quicker, and public opinion had never been higher of the government, due to common public appearances and both of the leaders having served for 15 years in the military (a long service, based on the Egreian Lifespan of 80-100 years). As such, the people viewed them as very honorable people and respected their decisions. However with all great governments their are always corrupt people, and occasionly these people make it into the council, which may cause the people to view less of the government, and has caused 2 revolts, both of which resulted in new leaders being appointed. The next Diarchs are chosen by the current Diarchs, normally members of the council who they believed will be good heirs to their position, 15 years of military service is also required, as to show that the leaders don't just sit back and give orders. This appeals to the strong belief of honor within the people. =Military= Infantry Egreian Pulse FO2 Infantry The FO2 Ranged Infantry is an Egreian Unit equipt with an FO2 Ranged Pulse Weapon, which fires a ball of plasma energy at high velocities, which causes devastating damage to enemy infantry. Egreian MSU (Mobile Scouting Unit) The Egreian MSU is an infantry group, normally of two or three men, which are deployed on missions of scouting, stealth and sabotage. They are armed with a smaller version of the FO2, with a cut down barrel for decreased weight. Weapons Egreian FO1 Close Ranged Support The Egreian FO1 is a close ranged support weapon, generally used as a sidearm as it is outclassed by the far superior FO2 Railer, however the FO2 has a higher minimum range before it becomes ineffective, and has a slower rate of fire. The FO1 also has a pistol variant, with a greatly reduced barrel and the scope removed. Vehicles The Egreian's have three main combat vehicles, the Viper Armoured Transport, the Cobra Super-Heavy Combat Vehicle and the Python Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Aircraft =Culture= Category:Faction Category:Kirbycollin1 Category:Diarchy